Ou comment on en est arrivés là
by Bourriquet
Summary: Hermione sort avec Cormac McLaggen depuis quelques années. Drago est le meilleur ami d'Hermione. C'est la Saint Valentin et celle ci ne sera pas de tout repos pour ces trois là. Concours de Loufoca-Granger


Auteur : Bourriquet

Rating : T

Pairing : Drago/Hermione

Note : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du concours de la Saint Valentin de **Loufoca-Granger **dont le thème est « Une Saint Valentin non Conventionnelle ». Comment vous dire que j'ai bien lutter pour trouver cette idée. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Place à la lecture. Ah oui! Merci à mes merveilleuses amies qui se sont casser la tête avec moi : Ma souris adorée, Auriana; Mon chaton d'amour, Charlotte; et mon lapin chéri, Marion! Merci pour vos encouragements les filles!

. La neige tombait à gros flocon depuis la veille et Londres était recouvert d'un magnifique manteau blanc. C'était une journée d'hiver et tout le monde pressait le pas pour rentrer chez soi. Tout le monde sauf Hermione Granger. La jeune femme trainait les pieds dehors en attendant que son compagnon veuille bien montrer le bout de son nez. Mais cela ne la dérangeait guère, elle aimait la neige, le froid, l'odeur spéciale qu'avait l'hiver. Cette odeur indescriptible qui caractérisait cette période de l'année était, pour elle, particulièrement envoutante. Elle pouvait rester des heures dehors et ne jamais se lasser de l'hiver. Le tout allant avec un sortilège de chaleur bien entendu. Elle n'était pas non plus imperméable au froid.

Cela faisait bien quinze longues minutes qu'elle attendait Drago Malefoy et celui-ci commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Ils devaient aller manger ensemble, comme deux fois par semaines, et lui était encore une fois en retard. Ses pauses à elle n'étaient pas extensibles contrairement à celles du jeune homme. Hermione entendit enfin le blond l'appeler et elle se retourna avec un visage impassible. Lorsqu'il fut devant la brune, Drago sourit innocemment et lui planta un bisou sur la joue.

« - Bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu et pourquoi es tu en colère? »

Drago savait toujours comment désamorcer une « crise Grangérienne » comme il les appelaient. Quand son amie n'était pas vraiment en colère, il arrivait à la faire sourire de nouveau dans les vingt secondes. Même Harry et Ron n'arrivaient pas à ce résultat.

« - Drago, tu exagères. Ça fait juste quinze minutes que je t'attends. Tu sais que je n'ai qu'une heure de pause déjeuner. Tu me fais le coup toutes les semaines.

\- Excuses moi, Hermione. Je ne le referais plus. Du moins, j'essaierais. Promis. Et puis, tu n'as qu'a être à la tête de ton entreprise! Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de ton temps. »

Hermione le regarda en coin et eut un sourire. Elle travaillait au ministère dans un département créée après la Guerre. Ce département était relié à celui de la justice mais mettait en place une aide juridique à quiconque le demandait. Et Hermione dirigeait ce département initialement tenu par Mafalda Hopkrik. Le travail à fournir était énorme, les juristes devaient connaitre les lois les plus importantes qu'elles soient relatives à la famille, au travail, aux moldus, aux cracmols, aux créatures magiques, au sport… Le département d'Aide Juridique et Sociale à la Population Magique comprenait non seulement le coté juridique, comme indiqué dans son nom, mais également le côté social. Drago, lui, avait hérité in extremis de la Compagnie Malefoy. Son père lui avait légué toutes ses parts de l'entreprise avant de partir en prison pour le restant de ces jours. Depuis qu'il avait repris les rennes, le chiffre d'affaire annuel avait considérablement augmenté. Drago avait un tact certain pour les affaires et un flair infaillible pour savoir ce qui marcherait bien, moyennement bien ou ne marcherait pas. Il ne savait comment il avait acquis ce don, sûrement à force de voir son père acheter telle ou telle compagnie, la réformer et la faire fructifier.

Ensemble, les deux anciens camarades se rendirent dans un petit restaurant. Ils avaient pour habitude de manger ensemble deux fois par semaines. Et jamais ils ne dérogeaient à ces rendez vous. Ils s'assirent à leur table habituelle où la serveuse habituelle vint leur porter le menu. Et comme à chaque fois, ils jetaient un coup d'œil rapide à la carte tout en sachant très bien ce qu'ils allaient prendre. Nous étions lundi et le lundi c'était tagliatelles aux gambas et salade pour Hermione, escalope milanaise avec ses pommes de terres sautées pour Drago. Ils étaient amis depuis le début de leur scolarité à la faculté de Droit pour sorciers. Au début, cela n'avait pas du tout été facile. Mais à force de devoir faire équipe, meilleurs de la classe oblige, ils avaient fini par apprendre à se connaitre, à s'apprécier et à devenir vraiment très proche. Drago avait le même statut que Harry et Ron. Enfin, pas vraiment. Drago était dans une case à part. Elle l'aimait énormément, passait beaucoup de temps avec, parlait de tout et de rien, tout comme Harry et Ron mais elle ne saurait dire pourquoi il était à part. Peut être le fait que le petit ami d'Hermione ne l'aimait absolument pas. En effet, cela faisait trois ans qu'Hermione sortait avec Cormac McLaggen. Ils s'étaient revus à la fac de droit et étaient devenus amis avant de sortir ensemble. Cela durait depuis cinq bonnes années et habitaient ensemble depuis trois ans.

En ce dix février, Hermione commençait à stresser. Qu'allait elle pouvoir bien offrir à son cher et tendre? Elle n'en avait aucunes idées. A chaque fois, son cadeau n'était pas assez beau, pas assez cher, pas comme il le voulait. Cette année, pour une fois, elle voulais impressionner son amoureux. Et quoi de mieux que de demander l'avis d'un homme?

« - Drago, j'achètes quoi pour la Saint Valentin? Je voudrais quelque chose qui lui corresponde vraiment, quelque chose qui lui fera dire 't'es la meilleure ma chérie' ou 'comment ais je pu vivre sans toutes ses années' tu vois?

\- Achètes lui un cerveau. Il te remerciera et il se demandera en effet comment il a pu ne pas en avoir toutes ces années!

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle Drago. A chaque fois, tu lui lances des piques, comment veux tu que vous vous entendiez bien l'un avec l'autre? »

Hermione était désespérée par la gaminerie de Drago. Ces deux là n'arriveront jamais à s'entendre, c'est dingue. Elle aurait tellement voulu que son meilleur ami et son petit ami s'entendent bien, qu'ils deviennent amis. Mais dans le cas d'Hermione, Drago ne pouvait absolument pas voir Cormac et c'était réciproque. Cormac détestait savoir que Hermione et Drago se voyaient. C'est pour cela que Cormac ne savait pas que les deux amis se voyaient deux fois par semaine le midi et souvent le week end.

« - Sérieusement Hermione. Il va encore t'acheter un truc nul à chier, qui ne te feras absolument pas plaisir, qui ne te correspondra pas. Encore une fois. C'est ça tous les ans pour ton anniversaire, Noël, la Saint Valentin… A chaque fois il tombe à coté de la plaque.

\- Te mêle pas de ça Drago. C'est pas vrai, c'est uniquement l'intention qui compte et tu le sais…

\- Tous les ans, je t'offre des cadeaux aux mêmes occasions, Hermione et moi j'essaie de t'offrir des choses qui te font plaisir. Des trucs qui te correspondent. Cormac pourrait demander à Ginny ou Pansy ou quelqu'un d'autre mais non, il a toujours l'impression que ce qu'il t'offre est génial. Je sais que c'est l'intention qui compte mais ça fait cinq longues années que vous êtes ensemble… Il est incapable de t'offrir quelque chose que tu aimes.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, c'est un fait mon chat. Mais avoues au moins que ça te fais mal au cœur quand il t'offre quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas et que tu n'aimeras jamais. »

Mon chat, mon chaton, mon cœur, mon lapin… Tout cela c'était des surnoms qu'ils se donnaient. Cela avait commencé dans un de leur cours où ils se moquaient d'un couple qui n'arrivait pas à se parler sans mettre un « mon amour », « mon coeur », « mon chou » ou encore « mon bébé » dans une phrase. Et c'était resté, un jeu devenu une habitude. De temps en temps, Pansy, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Blaise avait le droit à ces petits surnoms venant des deux amis.

« - N'en parlons plus, Drago. On ne parle plus de la Saint Valentin, je vais me débrouiller pour les cadeaux. »

Drago ne s'excusa pas mais serra brièvement la main d'Hermione par-dessus la table. Et ils reparlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi. Après un fondant cœur coulant au chocolat, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté pour aller au travail. Ils avaient d'ors et déjà leur rendez vous fixé à mercredi midi, comme toutes les semaines.

Quand Hermione rentra du travail, il faisait déjà nuit noire et les températures descendaient très certainement en dessous de zéro degrés. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son petit ami; Hermione le vit affalé sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table, une biérraubeurre dans la main gauche et la télécommande dans la main droite. Et cette enflure n'avait même pas retirer ses chaussures. Elle hallucinait vraiment. Hermione retira son bonnet d'où s'échappa quelques flocons de neige encore accrochés. Cormac la regarda d'un œil mauvais mais ne dit rien. La jeune juriste enleva son manteau et l'accrocha à la patère puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Evidemment le dîner n'était pas prêt. Pourquoi elle continuait d'espérer qu'il fasse quelque chose. Elle fit donc le dîner. Cormac arriva par derrière, lui frappa les fesses gentiment en guise de bonjour.

« - On mange quoi? Et, au fait, il y a de la poussière sur la télé et le meuble télé. Faudrait que tu l'enlèves, ça m'empêche de bien regarder la télé et c'est chiant. En plus tu as mis plein de neige par terre quand t'as enlevé ton bonnet, fais gaffe la prochaine fois Hermione.»

Et il repartit tout aussi sec. Mais pour qui se prenait-il? Hermione décida de faire comme elle faisait depuis quelques temps déjà : Faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Un jour ça l'énervera vraiment de ne pas voir la télé qu'il lancera un simple « recurvite ». C'est dingue comme des fois, son mec pouvait vraiment l'exaspérer. Pâtes et steacks hachés furent bientôt prêts et elle mit la table d'un mouvement de poignet. Généralement, Hermione n'utilisait pas la magie mais ce soir elle était vraiment fatiguée. Et Cormac qui ne lui demandait même pas comment elle allait, ni comment s'était passée sa journée. Evidemment pourquoi donc se le demanderait-il? Ils passèrent une soirée plutôt sympa, une fois qu'il a eut le ventre repu, Cormac prit des nouvelles de la journée d'Hermione, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée et comment elle allait. Et comme d'habitude, Hermione ne dévoila pas à son petit ami qu'elle avait mangé avec Drago. A la fin de la soirée, ils allèrent se coucher, Cormac fit rapidement l'amour à Hermione et s'endormit moins de trois minutes après.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione reçu un mot de Drago lui disant que Blaise allait se joindre à eux pour le déjeuner du mercredi. Hermione répondit par l'affirmative et se remit à travailler. Pendant ce temps là, au trente-troisième étage du building Malefoy, Drago et Blaise Zabini parlaient de la conversation que le jeune blond avait eut avec Hermione concernant la Saint Valentin.

« - Je te paries combien qu'il va lui offrir quelque chose qui ne va pas lui plaire, encore une fois!?

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dis avant-hier. Elle m'a répondu que de toutes manières c'est l'intention qui comptait. Mais sérieusement, la première fois, je veux bien croire que c'est compliqué les cadeaux. Tu sais pas forcément ce que la personne aime mais au bout de cinq ans donc trois à vivre ensemble. Il ne fait pas attention à elle, il ne l'aime pas comme il le devrait… Je n'aime vraiment pas ce personnage, il ne mérites pas d'avoir une nana comme Hermione. Elle vaut un milliard de fois plus que lui. »

Blaise hocha la tête à ses paroles. En réalité, personne n'aimait beaucoup Cormac. Beaucoup trop égocentrique, pas assez gentil ni attentionné envers Hermione. Elle ne demandait pas la lune mais un restaurant de temps en temps, un bijou, même un petit mot, il n'en était pas capable! C'était l'heure d'aller rejoindre Hermione. Cette dernière ne travaillait généralement pas le jeudi après midi. Travaillant très tard tous les jours, comme tous les autres directeurs d'un département, Hermione avait le droit à une demi-journée de repos par semaine. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir travailler même ce jour là mais c'était formellement interdit. La jeune femme avait donc opté pour le mercredi après midi. Normalement, elle rentrait chez elle et travaillait sur des dossiers. Mais là, elle devait aller à la pêche aux cadeaux. Pendant le déjeuner, Hermione et les garçons parlèrent de tout, de rien, du boulot, de la pluie, du beau temps.

« - Tu veux toujours un peu d'aide pour le cadeau de Cormac, Hermione?

\- Si le cœur t'en dis, Blaise, ce serait avec plaisir. Drago?

\- C'aurait été avec plaisir les amis mais il y en a qui bossent ici. Peut être que de temps en temps je fais ce que je veux mais je dois quand même conclure quelques affaires pour rester riche! »

Le tout accompagné bien entendu d'un rictus en coin made in Malefoy. S'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. Hermione éclata de rire face à la remarque de son ami. Ils finirent de manger et Drago quitta Hermione et Blaise. Ces deux derniers allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord dire bonjour à Ron et Harry à la boutique des Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux. Les deux amis étaient devenus les actionnaires majoritaires de l'entreprise, Georges n'ayant pas le courage de continuer sans son frère Fred. Harry et Ron avait 35% des parts chacun et Fred 30%. Et comme les affaires marchaient du tonnerre, cela suffisait à contenter tout le monde. Georges s'occupait maintenant de ses deux enfants Fred et Roxanne. L'après midi passa rapidement et les deux amis repartirent ravis d'avoir passé un moment ensemble et les cadeaux choisis pour les deux élus de leur cœur. Blaise avait vu les choses en grand et emmenait Astoria Greengrass à Venise. Hermione, elle avait acheté un parfum lui coûtant les yeux de la tête et un pass pour aller s'entrainer avec l'equipe nationale de Quidditch. Si cela n'était pas un beau cadeau, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

Deux jours avaient encore passés et nous étions le quatorze février. Jour des amoureux. Hermione se réveille, se retourne et… Personne. Le lit vide. Bon, surement dans la cuisine ou la salle de bain. Après avoir fait un tour de l'appartement, Hermione comprit qu'elle était toute seule. Même pas un mot en partant, pas un geste. Juste une note disant « soit prête à 19 heures, même resto que d'habitude ». Il y avait mieux quand même comme petit mot de Saint Valentin. Elle décida de ne pas laisser ce petit désagrément gâché sa journée. La brune passa voir Ginny avant d'aller à son propre bureau. Quand elle arriva à Sorcière Hebdo, Hermione se surprenait toujours ç penser que Fleur Delacour-Weasley avait fait un excellent travail en remettant au goût du jour ce torchon pour en faire un journal féminin des plus honorables. Ginny était rédactrice en chef de la partie cuisine/gastronomie du magazine. Après avoir fait des études dans l'hôtellerie et la cuisine, la rouquine avait débarqué au journal et avait commencé tout en bas de l'échelle et avait gravit les étapes petit à petit. Quand Hermione entra dans son bureau, elle fut abasourdie. Des bouquets de roses rouges partout, partout, partout. Au sol, sur les étagères, sur les placards, sur le bureau… Partout! Egalement sur le bureau, un écrin en velours bleu nuit ouvert sur un superbe bracelet en or blanc avec des breloques accrochées dessus. L'une représentait un biberon bleu pour le petit garçon qui grandissait dans le ventre du madame Potter, une autre représentant un escarpin noir pour la féminité que la rousse dégageait, un cookie pour la passion de la cuisine et un cœur pour représenter l'amour qu'Harry Potter portait à sa femme. Harry Potter ou le romantique par excellence. A ce moment là, Pansy Parkinson arriva en trombe dans le bureau et embrassa Hermione et Ginny sur les joues. L'ancienne Serpentarde travaillait également pour Sorcière Hebdo et était l'une des rédactrices pour la partie « mode » du journal. Elle voulait juste leur montrer le petit mot qu'elle venait de recevoir de son petit ami, alias Ronald Weasley. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble mais ils étaient tellement mignon tous les deux. Le petit mot disait « Bonne Saint Valentin ma chérie, viens à la maison après ton travail, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Bisous ma belle, à tout à l'heure. Tu me manques déjà ». Et elle repartit aussitôt. Ginny avoua à Hermione que ça faisait deux semaines que Ron s'évertuait à trouver un restaurant ouvert tard et surtout acceptant les réservations après vingt-deux heures vu que Pansy finissait toujours tard le vendredi soir. Même Ron avait eu une superbe idée pour Pansy alors que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle était définitivement blasée mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Une demi-heure après cela, Hermione partit à son travail et s'y plongea jusqu'au midi où elle fut rejointe par Harry et Ron. Elle reçu un vague « bonne Saint Valentin. Cormac ».

Dans l'après midi, Hermione reçu des fleurs. Elle cru qu'enfin Cormac s'était décidé à faire un petit effort. En lisant la carte, elle ne sut si elle devait être triste ou tellement heureuse. Le bouquet ne venait en aucuns cas de Cormac mais de Robert Granger, le père d'Hermione. C'était une tradition qu'ils avaient depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Un jour, elle avait dit à son paternel qu'elle aussi voulait des fleurs à la Saint Valentin, comme sa maman. Et le lendemain, le quatorze février, elle avait un bouquet qui l'attendait. Et depuis, tous les ans, Hermione recevait un bouquet de fleurs de son père. Elle lui envoya un mot pour le remercier et promit de passer dimanche midi pour manger avec eux. Cormac ne venait que très rarement manger chez les parents de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais dans un sens c'était tant mieux. A choisir, elle préférait y aller seule que de voir son père et son petit ami en train de se lancer des piques. Cela n'arrivait pas avec Drago et, souvent, c'était ce dernier qui venait avec elle aux rendez vous dominical des Granger. Son meilleur ami et son père s'entendait extrêmement bien, une fois le passé des deux écoliers mis de côté. Car, au départ, si Robert Granger voulait serrer la main de Drago Malefoy, c'était pour la lui arracher la seconde d'après et la lui faire manger par les trous de nez. Depuis, leurs rapports s'étaient naturellement améliorés. Il y avait eu du travail mais ils s'entendaient maintenant comme larrons en foire.

Hermione appela donc son père pour le remercier de cette gentille attention. Robert Granger lui demanda alors quels autres cadeaux elle avait eu. Et l'ancienne Gryffondor ne sut que faire. Elle savait que si elle disait la vérité, son père allait critiquer son petit ami. Si elle décidait de mentir, c'est sa conscience et la confiance que son père avait en elle qui en prendrai un coup. Elle préférait mille fois entre son paternel dire du mal de Cormac plutôt que de mentir. Alors, elle relata les faits. Cela tenait en une seule phrase : « J'ai reçu un petit mot à midi ». Cependant, Hermione ne lui dit pas que ce mot était des plus impersonnels et dénué de sentiments. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la patriarche Granger de dire à sa fille que si elle était malheureuse, il ne servait à rien de rester. Mieux valait de partir tant qu'il en était encore temps que partir et se déchirer. Hermione le savait mais de là à vraiment mettre en place ce dicton spécial Granger, il y avait un petit fossé. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha après le sermon de son père, Hermione ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle se sentait vingt fois pire.

Le soir vint plus ou moins rapidement et Hermione rentra chez elle avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Elle avait reçu un message de Drago Malefoy. Le « Bonne soirée, amuse toi bien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, viens à la maison. Champagne, bonbons films dégoulinant de romance et glaces Bertillon par litres (tu sais comme je n'aime que ce qu'il y a de meilleur). Et tu mérites le meilleur. Normal, tu es ma meilleure amie. Bisous ». Cela l'avait fait tellement rire. Il ne fêtait jamais la Saint Valentin avec l'une de ses copines. Contrairement aux rumeurs, Drago n'était pas un coureur avéré de jupons. Il aimait plaire mais il ne couchait pas avec tout le monde et n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas forcément des histoires longues mais s'il couchait avec une fille, c'est qu'il y avait feeling et les coucheries d'une nuit étaient rares pour le blond. Quand ils sortaient dans les bars ou juste se promener, Hermione le taquinait souvent en essayant de trouver la femme parfaite pour le Serpentard. Et Hermione faisait exprès de désigner une blonde de temps en temps car la réponse de Drago était à se tordre de rire. Il disait « non, pas une blonde. On ressemblerais trop aux Beach Boys ».

La jeune femme arriva chez elle sur les coups de 18h30, elle fila sous la douche pour se rafraichir un peu. Quand elle fut enfin sèche, Hermione enfila une petite robe noire toute simple serrée en dessous de la poitrine faisant ressortir celle-ci. Un petit peu de maquillage, de la poudre, un coup de crayon sur les paupières inférieures et du mascara. Voilà tout. Présent mais discret. Et lorsque 19h retentirent, elle attendait dans le sofa. Et ce jusqu'à 19h30. Cormac était en retard. Pour ne pas changer! Quand McLaggen arriva, il ne regarda même pas Hermione et l'effort vestimentaire de la jeune femme passa à la trappe. Il l'embrassa machinalement, plus par habitude que par envie, et fonça dans la chambre. Naturellement, il ne s'était pas excusé. A quoi bon?! Ce ne serait pas drôle s'il était un minimum poli. Plus que blasée, elle le suivit lorsqu'il déclara qu'ils étaient encore en retard et que cela commençait à l'agacer. Hermione roula des yeux. « Bah oui, c'est moi qui suis arrivée en retard, suis-je bête. Banane! Espèce de goule crétine chauve! » Elle n'en pouvait plus mais se dit qu'ils allaient assez bien manger tout de même.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, Hermione ne sut que penser. Elle hésita fortement entre rire jaune ou pleurer. Et comme elle n'arrivait pas à choisir, elle ne dit rien. Cormac l'avait certes emmenée au restaurant et pas n'import quel restaurant! Attention! Non, le même restaurant que toutes les semaines, le vendredi. En réalité, il n'avait fait absolument aucun effort et cela sidéra la jeune femme. Bon, quand il n'y avait pas les moyens financiers de faire quelque chose de bien, elle comprenait que c'était compliqué de fêter ce jour. Mais quand on gagnait bien sa vie comme Cormac, le seul problème venait de l'émetteur. Et malgré tout cela, Hermione pensait encore que tous leurs problèmes provenait d'elle et de ses trop grandes attentes. Ce n'était pas sa faute, ses amis comme Drago l'emmenaient dans des restaurant quatre étoiles, lui faisait rencontrer le chefs et la complimentaient sur son apparence. Était-ce de trop grandes attentes quand son meilleur ami arrivait à être plus charmant en toutes circonstances alors que Cormac n'y arrivait même pas le jour de la Saint Valentin?

La soirée passa donc sans encombres néanmoins. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des choses banales de la vie. Et lorsqu'ils repartirent, un vendeur de roses leur proposa quelques tiges. Cormac répondit tellement vivement que « non, il ne voulait pas de roses, que c'était plein d'épines et que cela piquait, puis d'abord qui voudrait d'une rose rouge achetée à la sauvette? Allez donc arnaquer quelqu'un d'autre… » qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Hermione était repartie en direction d'un coin sombre pour pouvoir transplaner chez eux. Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de boire un verre d'eau quand Cormac rentra à son tour… Sans fleurs. Ce n'était pas qu'Hermione voulait à tout prix des fleurs pour le 14 février, juste un geste. En plus, il ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle voulait des roses avant d'envoyer bouler ce pauvre vendeur. Cormac arriva donc et l'enlaça par derrière et lui tend une enveloppe. Par automatisme, Hermione fit venir à elle les deux cadeaux et lui offrit en premier le parfum.

« - Hermione, tu exagères… Tu n'aurais pas du acheter ce parfum. Surtout si c'était pour te trompé à ce point là. C'est pas celui là que je met et tu le sais pertinemment. Moi je met le bleu turquoise, celui-ci est bleu lagon. Comment tu as pu pensé que je mettrais ce parfum là. »

La jeune femme était atterrée. Elle avait payé les yeux de la tête et en plus monsieur se plaignait. Fallait vraiment le faire. Il était gonflé. Hermione décida alors d'ouvrir son cadeau. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit deux bons. Certes, eux aussi avaient du couter la peau des fesses mais lui aurait vraiment dû s'abstenir. Le premier était pour un relooking express très haut de gamme… Celui comprenant la chirurgie esthétique, pour être plus précis. Et le deuxième était pour un coach sportif. Certes, elle ne mettait pas du 34 mais elle était très bien dans son 38. En regardant Cormac, Hermione réalisa qu'en fait, il espérait vraiment que son cadeau allait lui plaire. Comment pouvait il être aussi bête? Et c'est donc à cet instant qu'elle prit la décision qui s'imposait. Sans un mot, elle posa les bons que son cher et tendre lui avait offert sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et fila dans la chambre où elle prit deux malles. Un « failamalle » plus tard, tous ces vêtements, bibelots, affaires de toilettes, livres furent dans la valise. Puis elle entreprit d'ouvrir la seconde et de parcourir l'appartement. Elle rapetissa le canapé, la table de salon, les bibliothèques, le four, le frigo… Bref, tout ce qui lui appartenait avant d'emménager avec ce gros nul. Ce gros nul en question la regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés et assis dans un des fauteuils immondes qu'elle lui laissait. Elle lui laissait également tous les meubles qu'ils avaient achetés en commun car elle ne voulait pas avoir de mauvais souvenirs une fois qu'elle serait dans son nouveau chez elle. En parlant de ça… Où allait elle dormir? Chacun de ses amis avait des projets pour ce soir et en aucun cas Hermione ne voulait déranger. Et soudain, elle se souvint que Drago ne fêtait jamais la Saint Valentin et qu'il avait de la glace… Et une chambre d'amis! Toujours sans rien dire à Cormac, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau, vide également, où elle écrivit sur un bout de parchemin « Besoin d'un endroit où dormir pendant un moment. Chambre d'amis dispo? Hermione » et envoya la chouette hulotte à son ami.

En attendant la réponse, Hermione reparti dans le salon et ce qu'elle vit la sidéra littéralement sur place. Cormac regardait la télé. Sérieusement, il regardait la télé. Elle le quittait et lui ne bougeait pas d'une oreille. En y repensant, elle éteignit la télé d'un coup de baguette et rétrécit également celle-ci, le lecteur DVD ainsi que le Home-Cinéma complet et le mit dans sa poche.

« - Je te quitte et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de regarder la télé? T'es vraiment le pire des connards.

\- Tu ne partiras pas avant de me dire pourquoi. J'ai tout fait comme il fallait, je t'ai offert des supers cadeaux, je t'ai toujours gâtée… Encore ce Malefoy qui t'as mis ça dans la tête je suis sûre. Va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de le fréquenter ce type, je l'aime pas beaucoup… »

Hermione ne saurait dire s'il se rendait compte ou non de sa connerie, s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il était d'un naturel idiot et qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte avant. A peine la jeune femme formulait cela dans sa tête qu'elle vit sa chouette derrière la fenêtre. Elle alla ouvrir à l'oiseau qui contenait la réponse de Drago.

« - Ecoutes, ça tombe bien que tu n'aimes pas Drago car je vais habiter chez lui. Adieu Cormac. »

La brune se dirigea avec ses deux valises rétrécies dans sa poche vers la porte d'entrée et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas donné son deuxième cadeau à Cormac et comme il était hors de question qu'il en profites, elle reprit l'enveloppe, transplana définitivement devant chez son meilleur ami et sonna une fois devant sa porte d'entrée. C'était une maison assez simple dans les environs de Londres. Drago ouvrit et laissa Hermione entrer.

« - J'ai quitté Cormac, j'ai toutes mes affaires dans mes poches… Dis moi que tu peux m'héberger quelques temps, s'il te plaît!

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, ça fait énormément plaisir de te voir, comment vas-tu? La politesse, tu connais, tes parents ne t'ont rien appris quand tu étais enfant? Même les moldus savent tout cela quand même! »

Le ton qu'avait employé Drago ainsi que ses yeux rieurs démontraient qu'il n'était pas sérieux mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas et se confondit tout de même en excuses, comment elle pouvait être impolie et qu'elle ne le referait plus. L'ancien Serpentard éclata de rire suite à cela et Hermione comprit enfin qu'il se fichait d'elle. Alors la jeune femme sourit et le frappa à l'épaule suivit d'un léger « t'es pas drôle ». Drago l'amena vers le salon où toute la panoplie d'un célibataire à la Saint Valentin s'étalait : bonbons, choix de DVD, plats à emporter et surtout, la fameuse glace Bertillon à la Fraise et Straciatella. La fraise, elle comprenait, c'était la préférée de Drago mais Straciatella… C'était la sienne. Comment…?

« - Il y a deux possibilité à ce que ma glace préférée soit sur cette table. Non, trois. La première, tu en avais dans ton congélateur dans les cas où je passerai un jour. Deuxième, tu es allé en chercher en France au moment où tu as reçu mon hibou. Dernière et c'est la plus affreuse, tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps et tu aimes la Straciatella! »

Drago éclata de rire face aux priorités un peu étranges de son amie. En même temps, Harry et Ron lui avaient expliqué qu'en première année, ils avaient tous les trois failli se faire pincer sous la cape d'invisibilité et qu'en rentrant elle leur avait dit qu'elle allait se coucher avant qu'ils ne se fassent tuer « ou pire, expulser ».

« - J'en ai acheté il y a une semaine à peu de choses prêt, quand j'ai fait mon ravitaillement. Je ne savait pas que Bertillon faisait de la Straciatella alors j'en ai pris trois blocs de cinq litres pour quand tu viendrais à la maison. Je dois avoir des dons de voyance puisque tu viens habiter à la maison pendant un temps. Ça te permettra d'oublier ce gros con de McLaggen. »

Hermione sourit et alla embrasser son ami sur la joue et alla chercher une cuillère à soupe pour manger sa glace tout en racontant sa soirée à son ami. En passant du manque de tact au cadeaux immondes. Drago riait aux bons moments, s'insurgeait à d'autre mais plus qu'autre choses, il était scandalisé. Scandalisé par la bêtise de Cormac, scandalisé par la façon dont il traitait Hermione, scandalisé par Cormac tout simplement.

« - Je dois t'avouer que j'aimais vraiment pas ce mec. Il ne te montrait pas du tout qu'il t'aimai. Il te faut un homme qui ait du caractère, qui sache te faire rire, qui connaisse tes goûts, qui fasses des efforts pour toi, qu'il t'aime pour ce que tu es et n'essaie pas de la changer. Il faut un homme qui te respecte, qui ait des points en commun avec toi aussi…

\- Tu fais ta pub? Tu viens tout juste de te décrire, donc tu es l'homme parfait pour moi en somme! »

Drago regarda Hermione et réfléchit, c'est vrai qu'il était très proche de la jeune femme, que son but quand il était avec elle c'était de lui faire plaisir, qu'il aimait la combler, il aimait quand elle était heureuse, il ne voulait que son bonheur. En outre, il la trouvait très jolie et il n'avouerais jamais qu'il avait déjà fait des rêves pas très catholique, ni orthodoxe, musulmans ou encore bouddhiste avec la jeune femme, ces rêves tenant plus d'un contenu interdit aux mineurs plutôt qu'au dessin animé.

« - Et pourquoi pas? Il faut envoyer un CV et une lettre de motivation? Réfléchis y Hermione, on est super potes, on se comprends au moindre regard, on a les même délires, on a de très forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre alors qui nous dit que ce n'est pas de l'amour? On n'y pensait pas car tu étais en couple mais penses y…

\- Je viens de quitter Cormac et tu veux que je recommence une histoire avec toi?

\- Sauf que là on voit ce que ça donne, on se met pas la pression, on avance jour après jour… Laisse moi juste t'embrasser alors, juste pour voir. Allez Hermione, joue le jeu! »

Hermione restait dubitative. Elle venait de sortir d'une histoire longue de quatre ans, une histoire vraiment bizarre et haute en désillusions. Et elle n'était peut être pas prête à recommencer le bordel. D'un autre côté, Drago était vraiment tout ce qu'il avait décris et effectivement c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis, Drago était vraiment sympathique à regarder. Enfin, il était carrément canon en fait. Et elle non plus n'était pas blanche comme neige question désirs inavoués. Ses rêves à elle n'était pas forcément plus sages que celui du blond vis-à-vis de ce dernier. Il était doux, gentil, compatissant, très drôle, charmeur, avec de la répartie, assez de caractère pour canaliser le sien… Alors pourquoi pas. Elle n'était pas vraiment touchée par sa rupture, la lassitude ayant fait couler leur histoire à elle et à Cormac.

Pendant qu'elle tergiversait, Drago était aller chercher du thé, typiquement anglais, pour désamorcer un peu la gène environnante. Quand il revint, Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui demanda de fermer les yeux et de ne poser aucunes questions. Drago pensa sur le moment qu'elle allait s'en aller, partir de chez lui et oublier leur histoire d'amitié sur le champs. Cependant, il le fait en priant intérieurement pour qu'Hermione ne parte pas. La jeune femme inspira et expira et l'embrassa, juste pour voir ce que ça ferait. Le baiser d'abord timide se prolongea et s'approfondit. Quand il s'arrête, Drago sourit, tout heureux d'avoir obéît à sa belle.

« - C'est un oui? »

Hermione hocha la tête, affirmant ainsi qu'elle aussi avait aimé le baiser échangé avec son meilleur ami. Si vraiment elle voulait être honnête, elle dirait que ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant ce baiser était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti avec n'importe lequel de ces petits amis. Plus fort, plus passionnel, plus amoureux, plus tout!

« - Veux tu alors être ma valentine? »

Hermione répond encore oui de la tête en souriant et en se mordant la lèvre. Elle regarde l'horloge, il est 23h45. Soudain la jeune femme se souvient que dans son sac, elle a encore l'enveloppe contenant le deuxième cadeau destiné à Cormac. Evidemment, elle savait que le blond adorerait ce cadeau étant fan de Quidditch.

« - D'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau de vraie saint valentin pour toi »

La jeune femme alla chercher son sac et lui donne le coupon pour le stage. En ouvrant l'enveloppe, l'ancien Serpentard hallucina.

« - Tu es malade, Hermione, c'est beaucoup trop! Ecoutes, vas te faire rembourser et récupère les sous, je veux pas que tu m'achètes de cadeaux aussi chers… Enfin, pas avec tes maigres moyens. Tu travaillerais pour moi, tu aurais le triple de ton salaire et tu travaillerais pour moi, dans mon bureau et on serait tranquille toi et moi… Vraiment tranquille! »

Hermione rigola. Elle savait que c'était une blague. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans l'entreprise mais qu'elle ne serait qu'un jouet sexuel. Plusieurs fois, Drago lui avait proposé de l'embaucher vu son haut niveau de qualification.

« - Tais toi homme et acceptes ce cadeau!

\- C'est ridicule, je n'ai rien pour toi…

\- Tu m'héberges, tu m'embrasses et tu m'as acheté de la glace. Tu en fais beaucoup plus en quelques heures que l'autres en quelques années! Acceptes et après tu m'embrasses! »

Voilààààààà… Bon j'avoue, j'ai pas mal séché sur la fin! En fait j'ai bien galéré à savoir comment finir cet OS… Fiou le voilà terminé, bisous les loulous!


End file.
